


The Dragon

by Iridesza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Dramatic Monologue, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, Introspection, Multi, Revenge, The Dragon - Freeform, The Sack of King's Landing, Tormented Viserys Targaryen, Viserys' POV, Westeros, poem, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridesza/pseuds/Iridesza
Summary: A look into the mind of Viserys Targaryen the night before Daenerys' wedding to Khal Drogo
Kudos: 3





	The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS

This last night in the wake of five thousand nights,

In the first, and every one after that,

I have heard,

I have remembered

Their screams tearing apart the skies,

Their lifeblood spilling from their fading bodies,

Dying red the golden stones,

Turned dark under the claws of the beasts,

The claws that ripped out my dear father’s throat,

That tainted and desecrated his name and mine

And set the fire that burned my golden city to ashes,

The fire a fortnight of storms would smite.

But the inferno in my heart,

Burning cold and black,

Not an eternity of rain could extinguish,

Nor all the bloody waters of the narrow sea,

The spark ignited by the murder of my father

And the flames that lit up the heavens,

That burned my golden city to ashes and awoke the Dragon.

Oh, yes, the Dragon remembers,

And the Dragon has waited.

It grows angrier by the day,

Never sleeping, weary of hiding,

Incensed by the shame, the humiliation,

Tormented by the destiny ripped from my hands,

The future that never was,

That never could be,

That never would be,

The future slain alongside my father,

That golden soil upon which my feet should have stood,

My hand under which those beasts should have cowered.

The future that died a thousand deaths,

Cut into a thousand pieces by a thousand swords,

And returned to life a thousand times,

And one.

My sister.

You with your silver hair,

Your wide purple eyes

That never saw the flames, the blood, the agony,

You who sprang forth from the womb

As our mother wailed and bled and died

And you wailed and slobbered and lived,

From that very moment, I despised you,

Hated you from the bottom of my blackened, vengeful heart,

And yet I raised you,

Fled with you,

Protected you,

Instilled in you a fear of the Dragon,

Watched you grow into the skinny whore you are,

Waited too long for the day when you,

You with your flushed lips and firm breasts,

You who had bled your first blood,

Would give me back my destiny,

You who could never be queen,

Never wield a sword or defend my honor,

A pathetic little whore, a pawn, a slave,

To be sold off to a savage brute in exchange for an army,

At last, an army to take back a golden kingdom,

My kingdom,

My crown,

My destiny, the one that had, all those years ago,

Been stolen from me,

It will be mine again.

This last night in the wake of five thousand nights,

Lying in wait for the dawn,

For that golden crown,

Rested upon my golden hair,

Only then will the night end, the madness cease,

And the Dragon rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I actually wrote this piece for my AP Literature and Composition class. Our assignment was to write a dramatic monologue from the point of view of a literary character, preferably one that has a seemingly minor/background role. Took me a fair amount of time to finish but I ended up enjoying the process more than I'd expected to!
> 
> When I first read "A Game of Thrones," I was a little bit disappointed at how one-dimensional Viserys' character was made out to be - even more so in the TV series - and how little time they spent on the significance of his upbringing. Sure, he was cruel and arrogant and selfish and delusional, but once I found out more about his background, I thought that his character and personality had more potential and depth than the book revealed. I sought to explore these aspects through this monologue. Underneath his haughtiness and egotism, Viserys was tormented by his family’s dramatic fall from grace and was driven to the brink of madness by his obsession for revenge and redemption. Thus, despite his hatred and disdain for his sister and his harsh treatment of her, Viserys placed in her a desperate hope that her marriage will provide him with the means to fulfill his destiny and lay his vengeance to rest.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this! It was fun to write something a little different from my usual fanfiction.
> 
> Take care! <3 See you all soon.
> 
> Iri


End file.
